


Kiss and Makeup

by Insxn1ty



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Arguing, Barebacking, Body Worship, Bottom Joe, Canon Universe, Cherry has a sexy playlist, Childhood Friends, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Gay, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Joe is a brat im telling you, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Power bottom Cherry Blossom, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Switching, Top Cherry Blossom, if you call that angst, they dont know how to express their feelings, this was not meant to be this long and have even a smidge of emotions but whatever, top joe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insxn1ty/pseuds/Insxn1ty
Summary: Joe forgets what day it is so he works late. When he gets home a surprise is waiting for him. For two hours Cherry has been waiting for him! Two hours! Of course... There is a way for Joe to make it up to him.-Happy (very late, because the author didn't have a working computer until today!) Valentine's Day! :3
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118





	Kiss and Makeup

**Author's Note:**

> YES, I KNOW ITS NOT VALENTINE'S DAY OR EVEN REMOTELY CLOSE, ITS 2/22 (there was an edit I did at 1 in the morning at 2/23 so....) I JUST DIDNT HAVE A WORKING COMPUTER DURING THAT TIME. And I'm fully aware this is 5k+ words of just smut. I was just craving dominant Cherry on Valentine's day, ok?
> 
> I am extremely sorry about any typos or grammar mistakes, I did not proofread! - please correct me if I’m wrong about anything. 
> 
> Anygay, I hope you enjoy it!

✿✿✿

It was February 14th and absolutely nothing crossed Joe’s mind besides how strange the increasing number of couples came into the restaurant today. All of them close in contact and smiling. All the… pretty women… 

Joe was happy with the atmosphere, young and old love always made the workplace bubbly. And Joe himself was already like a human puppy so he was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

But overall it was just like normal business, cutting the produce, adding the seasoning, boiling water. Everything you’d find in an Italian restaurant. Just an increasing number of customers. Nothing new. 

After a few hours of constantly dishing out well… Dishes. Joe’s mind started to drift to tonight on the track, how it feels to be on the board. The cold wind in his hair as it tried to nip at the back of his neck and the excitement of the atmosphere. All of his own fans cheering for him and his skills. He knows most of his fans come for his looks and stay for his talent, much like an old friend, he’s gotten used to the kinda creepy kinda flattering posts and compliments from his fans.

Speaking of old friends, Cherryblossom still hasn’t texted him about skating tonight. It was Sunday and Cherry would be skating. But maybe he had a meeting or something… The man was always putting on performances or meetings with his fancy calligraphy. And Joe always found it absolutely gorgeous, not as gorgeous as the calligrapher of course…

Joe couldn’t help but blush at the thought. They had been friends since they were kids, finally becoming friends-with-benefits (with feelings) in Highschool that slowly progressed into a relationship. Sadly, due to ADAM breaking apart, their relationship took quite the toll as well. They were always fighting or fucking. Never really… _Talking_.

And when it became too unhealthy for the both of them Joe broke it off, if you’d call seeing each other every few weeks when one of them has had a hard day or when there was too much tension on the track, breaking off. But partnership-wise… he was unable to go on with the treatment. He truly was like a puppy, he needs attention and love! Yknow? 

It wasn’t till there was a voice pulling him out of his thoughts. 

“Excuse me, can I get the special to go…?” 

It was a young girl. She was pretty. Long hair, glasses, a lithe body… kinda like… He didn’t even realize he was staring, a light blush building up on his face. 

“Of course, anything special you want with it?” He chuckled and started to put on his gloves, grabbing a few things from under the counter. 

She chuckled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, “No thank you.” 

He then winked and made his way back into the kitchen grabbing all the ingredients and preparing the plating before leaving it to the staff. He immediately walked back out, adjusting his uniform before he made an appearance. 

He chuckled when the same lady was still standing out there, scrolling through her phone. “Why don’t you have a seat, miss?” He signaled to the barstool that was in front of him. She quickly took his advice and sat down. 

After a few minutes of awkward interactions, the woman had finally relaxed in her seat. She chuckled at every sentence that came out of Joe’s mouth. His charm was impeccable tonight. It wasn’t like he was flirting or anything. Right? 

“Chef the order is ready!” 

One of the staff members walked out, the food already neatly tucked away into a styrofoam container and those containers were neatly stacked in a bag. Joe quickly started to print out the receipt after he let the lady pay and took a few other orders, giving the requests to the staff. 

Joe smirked to himself as he scribbled his number on the back of the receipt before giving it to the lady. She giggled and took the bag with a blush.

“Have a nice evening!” Joe called after her as she started to make her way to the exit. 

“Have a nice Valentine’s Day!” She replied. 

_‘Oh fuck…’_ It was Valentine’s Day. 

✿✿✿

  
Fuck it was Valentine’s Day. Joe mumbled to himself as he accidentally ran a red light, getting many angry honks. Fuck laws, he skated illegally so he didn’t really care at this point.

“Shit…” Joe cursed as he sharply turned objects on his passenger seats fell off and onto the floor of the car with a thud. Look he didn’t mean to forget. He woke up late, already having a bad day, plus the number of customers kept him running around the restaurant. 

_‘Not enough to stop you from flirting with every woman in sight.’_ A shiver was sent down Joe’s spine as he envisioned the harsh words coming from the pink-haired calligrapher’s mouth.

Joe’s grip tightened on the wheel. _Shit_ , what was Cherry going to think? The man was known to be quite strict. And of course, Joe knows from experience how ruthless the man can be with his words.

He’ll make sure Cherry knows he didn’t mean to. That was his only goal now. And once Joe finally got to the apartment complex, he darted up the steps, ignoring the greeting from an elderly widow who lived 6 apartments down. Before he froze at the door.

What would Cherry think? It wasn’t like he really could’ve done anything… But facing the wrath of Cherry was now exceeding everything else. Would he cry? Would he storm out in anger? Would he just… not be there? 

Cherry might not even be there. Why is he so worried?!

He gently turned the knob just to see if it was unlocked and to not create sound. It was definitely unlocked. Damnit. 

“It’s now or never I guess.” Joe let out a deep sigh under his breath before he pushed the door open. The apartment seemed lifeless, dull but he knew that a predator was on the prowl. 

_‘Of course…’_

At that moment Joe was lucky that abs and chicks weren’t the only things that he gained from skateboarding because if it weren’t for skateboarding he wouldn’t have been able to grab the book that was thrown at his head by said ‘predator’. Who happens to throws books like a Major League Baseball player because fuck that really hurt his hand. 

“Are you trying to kill me?!” Joe basically yelled looking at his hand.

There was no answer.

He winced and shook his hand out after placing the book on the island in the middle of the kitchen. Joe’s eyes scanned through his modernly decorated average-sized loft, searching for the calligrapher himself. His eyes finally landed on the couch that was facing towards the TV, which sadly wasn’t facing him. 

“You're late.”

“I know—“

“TWO HOURS LATE KOJIRO!”

“I know just… Shit, let me make it up—!”

“I know you did not just say ‘let me make it up to you’. Gods if you’re gonna look at me like that… I know a way for you to make it up to me.” Cherry’s tone was sharp and atmosphere breaking, too late for the pleasantries. It wasn’t long before he sharply glared at the muscular man. “Come here, Joe. On your knees like the dog you are.” 

Dog?! Fuck. Tonight? Really? Joe’s face must’ve twisted, complaining for him so he didn’t have to verbally because a low rumble left Cherry’s lips. “Now Joe.” 

Joe quickly dropped the items in his hands from work onto the counter and placed himself regally on his knees in front of Cherry himself. 

“Cherry… Look I’m sorry—“ 

A loud crack echoed through the apartment. The sting on his cheek burned. It hurt. But not as much as the look in Cherry’s eyes. He looked more hurt than Joe did. The ping of guilt from screwing up twisted his stomach.

“Don’t be sorry. And don’t look at me like that, Kojiro. We’re adults, not kids. Now whether you deserve attention or not is up to me now.” 

Joe just nodded, rubbing his cheek against the pink-haired male’s covered thigh. Not only to shield his cheek from another devastating blow but to loosen Cherry up as well. The man was too tense for a day of love and Joe was dedicated to changing that fact. 

“Mmmm Cherry…” He purred into the pale man’s thigh only to get the reaction he wanted. Said man’s hand shot through Joe’s silky hair, gently massaging his scalp. 

“Kaoru. Call me Kaoru. Don’t pull that ‘Cherry’ shit on me like you're some fangirl at S desperate to come home with me and get laid.” Cherry snapped before he reached for the remote and turned on the TV. The rushing lights on the screen glared against his glasses fogging his eyes. The volume was low, barely loud enough for the both of them to hear.

Joe turned his head a little to look at the TV, the topic the reporters were talking about now interested him. Cherry must’ve had a live performance earlier because on-screen was the master calligrapher himself, in his uniform with a giant paintbrush and a gathering crowd. 

Joe hummed as Cherry ran his fingers through his green hair and caressed the tanned cheek that wasn’t pressed against his thigh. He could tell the other’s eyes were glued to the TV, ignoring Joe fully other than the soft tugs to his locks and soft touches to his face. 

It was torture for Joe. And Cherry knew that fully, that’s why he was doing it. Joe needed full attention in sexual situations. That’s why Cherry constantly referred to him as a dog, always needy all the time and ready to do anything for a smidge of attention. And it really was a true statement as much as he hated it.

Joe grumbled to himself. Not only did Cherry know what he liked, but Joe knows what Cherry likes. 

He trailed his mouth up Cherry’s clothed thigh, whining when the tugs became sharper the closer he got to the other’s dick. But still, Cherry’s eyes weren’t moving. 

Joe’s hands swiftly moved up to untie the other’s kimono, but they were quickly swatted away by long fingers. “Don’t touch me.” The harshness of his words had a deep undertone that Joe could feel. He meant it, so Joe decided to play along.

Joe just whined to himself before he gently grabbed onto the ribbon of the kimono with his teeth, feeling Cherry’s washboard abs flex under the ghosting contact. He chuckled. The silk on the kimono was elegant and expensive, due to Cherry’s job, which seemed like it wouldn’t pay a lot, he always had the money to have the finest silk kimonos.

It wasn’t till he heard a soft murmur from Cherry when Joe finally undid the loose ribbons that held the kimono in place, dropping the soft material from his lips. Shit. Cherry wasn’t wearing anything under that kimono.

“You’re aren’t...” Joe’s eyes darted up toward the man above. Pleading. 

“And I suggest you get to it, I’m tired of hearing your voice. Especially since you were late. After you promised.”

He did promise. Joe chuckled, his breath brushing the tip of Cherry’s bare cock causing it to twitch slightly. Of course, he wasn’t wearing anything under there, he’s in Joe’s apartment for a reason! He licked his lips at the thought, trying to stop his gag reflex already. 

Joe shifted on his knees before he took the other’s tip into his mouth. He heard the telltale scuffle of the man above him. At least he was doing something good. 

Joe closed his eyes and exhaled through his nose before he took the rest in. Cherry had an average girth but the length was almost unbearable against the soft palate of his throat. And when he was getting absolutely railed. He whined and choked as tears built up in the corners of his eyes. 

Luckily none of that shit mattered now. Cherry… No Kaoru was moaning now. His fingers dug deep into Kojiro’s scalp, gripping for stability.

 _‘Luckily I take good care of my hair.’_ Kojiro thought, which he was quickly pulled out of because Kaoru started to move his hips causing his dick to penetrate deeper into Kojiro’s throat. 

Kojiro savored every moan as he swirled his tongue around the shaft and bobbed his head with pleasured hums.

“Fuck… Carla play the-the playlist…” Kaoru rolled his head back, waiting for a response but there was none. A worried groan left Kaoru's lips before he looked at the piece of techwear on his wrist, after a few buttons were pushed the settings pulled up and the pink-haired calligrapher immediately got to work.

Kojiro completely stopped, fully embracing Kaoru’s dick in his mouth. The two weren’t moving, or at least in that way, for there was no response from the robotic assistant. And Kaoru was out to change that causing his sights to set on something else other than the man on his knees. Kojiro was mentally cussing out this robotic manic. If only he didn’t feel bad… 

After a while of tinkering with the robotics, Kojiro was starting to build up a new sensation that shot right to his eager crotch. His legs were shaking now. He’d hate to admit it to Kaoru’s face but… It was kind of hot and he liked it. Just having a warm masculine taste in his mouth. Specifically, Kaoru's musky taste turned him on more than he expected. _‘Distrusting.’_ Kojiro heard the older’s voice run through his mind. But he still needs to make a mental note of asking Kaoru to test out cockwarming at a later date.

Kojiro moaned loudly around the other’s cock which sure as hell caught Kaoru’s attention in the thickness of the silence because his head tilted away from the piece of tech. Kaoru shook his pink hair out of his face with a sigh. “Don’t tell me you’re into that type of shit…” 

Maybe he won’t talk to him about it then...

Kojiro just moaned a response, getting Kaoru’s thighs to twitch in pleasure from the vibrations of the moans. 

“What? You’re not going to move while I work on this problem? Or are you going to be a prick and cause a problem, yeah?” 

Kojiro could finally see the other’s eyes through pink hair. He was glaring. At the tech wear on his wrist or Kojiro, he didn’t know. But it sure as hell felt like it was pointed at him now. Which truthfully made him feel, not scared, but even worse about forgetting. So he just started to gently bob his head again, pulling back to the tip a few times. He’d done this enough times to know how to control his gag reflex for both of their pleasures. And what to stimulate what Kaoru likes. Gods, he really missed this. Not the sex well… He missed sex with Kaoru. He missed when the tones of their skin crashed in a mass of pleasure. He missed being inside Kaoru’s tight heat, he missed the burning pressure that would build up in him as Kaoru pushed inside him, he missed the grabbing, the kissing, the sweet release. It had been months, they were busy men who had jobs and skateboarding aliases like normal adults. The thought of even doing this again made his mind flip. Kojiro didn’t even know he was moaning again until a sharp sensation was sent through his lower half. 

Using his foot, Kaoru was putting a substantial amount of pressure on his crotch till his moans turned into pleading whimpers and his pants were soaking wet. Kojiro's hips moved against the pressure, his hands on the other’s legs. He sobbed in pleasure around the pale cock. The buzzing warm feeling finally entered his body for the first time this night. 

A soft gasp left Kaoru’s mouth as he continued fixing the problem which turned into a coding issue. Kojiro could hear the soft curses from the man above as he continued with whatever robotic antic he was at now. Robotics definitely wasn't his area of expertise. He swirled his tongue, tracing the veins around the shaft while moving his hips against Kaoru's foot gaining more pressure, the friction slowly becoming unbearable. 

Kojiro couldn't help it as he dug his fingers instinctively into the skin of Kaoru's muscular thighs, gagging when his hips thrusted forward in reflex. As a result, soft grunts were added to the symphony of pleasured noises made by both men. 

“Who knew ah… you were desperate enough to be such a whore. Pleasuring yourself on just my foot. _Disgusting_. Or are you just trying to persuade m-me to not punish you? Ah...”

Kojiro clearly couldn’t answer verbally so he just nodded in agreement, the buzz in his head muffled the sound and his thick tanned legs stretched out the fabric of his pants as he slid deeper into a straddle. 

His head was clouded by pleasure, lips were puffy, and his mouth was full of dick. What was he supposed to do?!?

“So the latter then…? Mmmm… You were always such a prick. Always tried to… ah… persuade me to give you the answers on homework and tests in school. You asshole, the only thing that’s not stupid is your ability to fuck.”

Kojiro tried to spit out an insult but it only came out as a garbled moan. Once again Kaoru wasn’t even looking at him. He tried to growl out in protest again but with his mouth being preoccupied and the pressure on his leaking cock becoming greater, his threatening growls became louder and louder, mixing with pleasured sounds. He could bite off the other’s dick, but that would make everything so much less fun now that he thought about it.

It wasn’t long before Kojiro got distracted in pleasuring himself and stopped his aggressive muffled growls of protest. And after a sigh of relief under pink hair,Kojiro could tell the pink-haired male was finally enjoying this too. It wasn’t every day that he was on his knees for someone. But he knew it wasn’t every day Kaoru was pissed off like this. “Finally… Carla play the playlist.” 

At that moment the robot assistant replied with the sensual bass of [High by SIVIK](https://youtu.be/VOaeU1xXF2I).(this is an actual link lol) It always made Kojiro chuckle when Kaoru played music while they fucked. Someone like him, with strict morals and posture, playing the absolutely filthiest lyrics Kojiro has ever heard. Music was only played when Kaoru really needed to blow off steam. 

The moment the beat dropped, Kojiro choked, Kaoru’s hips moving in perfect thrusts into his mouth. Tears rolled down his overwhelmingly red face as a result. And he guessed Kaoru liked it because he then ran his long fingers through green hair once again, tugging more harshly this time. Kojiro choked again. Crescendoing moans leaving both of the men’s mouths. 

“Stop fucking…” Kaoru hissed with no backup, it was an empty threat with a breathy tone and a rumbling lust as he started to pick up the pace with his harsh thrusts. Kojiro won’t be able to talk very well tomorrow.

Kojiro choked again with a moan, the tears drying up on his dark cheeks. He could feel the pressure of every thrust in the back of his throat and god he wanted more. He could feel himself gag with want. But these actions alone weren't enough for someone like Kojiro so he tried to pull away but he immediately pulled back to the other’s dick. 

Unlike himself, Kaoru hated the rough treatment. He really just thought it was unnecessary. Then again, if he caught him on certain days. Like this one, where Kojiro FORGOT about Valentine’s Day. It was like flipping a switch. And Kaoru would forget about ‘hating the rough treatment’ and make sure both of them look like they’ve been in a full-on cage fight by the end. Bodies littered with bruises, handprints, and bodily fluids whether they wanted marks or not.

Using the bass of the music and his anger with the preciseness of his movements made him an extremely good lay on certain days. Kojiro often compares Kaoru’s ability to fuck to his skating ability. Always strict, elegant, and powerful. 

A low groan erupted from the pink-haired calligrapher. “Fuck, Kojiro… Get up on the couch. I can't take much more of that filthy mouth of yours.” Kaoru knew he had him under his beck and call, even if he didn’t come up on the couch he would eventually. The wrath of the man who was no longer alone on the couch was too great. 

Kojiro bounced to his feet, being a skateboarder had its perks. Not only did he have a great body, but the ability to stay on his knees for long periods of time without hurting when he got up was also great. As well as... Well, let’s just say he didn’t need to stretch as much. 

He chuckled as he climbed onto the couch next to Kaoru with a groan, his own pants bothering him more than before. “Who knew the one and only Cherry had such a filthy playlist…? And mouth?! Do you always fuck strangers with these songs on or are they just for me? Say those words like that? Talk about how much you hate me, how good I look sucking a dick because it makes sure I stay quiet. Or were those words really directed with the pure want you have in your eyes every time I catch you staring? Don’t think for a second I don’t catch you staring at me like I’m some delectable treasure you could never have. I’m not here for your collection.”

He could hear the pleasured sigh that left Kaoru’s lips. One of Kojiro’s favorite things is to ruthlessly tease Kaoru until he blatantly just loses all sense of pristine and argues back or is shaking underneath him. So why not have fun with this? He was about to come up with something before the other spoke.

“Shut your vile mouth up. And I don’t have to answer your questions. Just…” Kaoru rolled his eyes and scoffed before he finally let the kimono slide off him fully. And Kojiro smirked.

“Compelling argument,” there was a long pause. “You really are so gorgeous…” Kojiro crawled towards the older male his large hands immediately groping the other’s chest. In which, he was given a sharp glare like everything else he had done today. But fuck, his glares made him want to do it more. “Don’t look at me like that Kaoru…” He mumbled as he placed a kiss on the other’s bare shoulder. Kojiro’s hand traveled down into his pants, unbuckling his pants and to his own hard cock. He was stroking it gently as he rested his forehead against Kaoru’s shoulder. 

Soft gasps left Kojiro’s mouth while Kaoru wasn't even glancing at him again. What was happening? The soft gasps turned into drawn-out moans as he squeezed harder around his shaft, his strokes becoming more frantic while he swiped his thumb over the leaking tip. 

“Get your filthy hands off me. And get on your hands and knees. And stop being so sinful. I never told you you could touch yourself. I’m not done with you.” 

Kojiro let go of his cock with a groan trying to at least lighten the deafening silence,“Well that was out of the blue.”

The man did not respond.

Kojiro still had no idea what was going on. Normally, Kaoru would scold him for being late, for him forgetting. Like that one time, Kojiro was late to a date with the lithe skater. Kojiro was later punished for that. But today Kaoru was silent. The only blatant thing that was happening was that Kaoru was ignoring him, to some extent. 

Kojiro scoffed, he was getting pissed at the silence. This is what happens, something would happen and neither of them would talk about it.

“No. Especially since you won’t talk to me.” He grumbled, not following the order that the calligrapher had ordered, crossing his arms, tossing his head to the side, and closing his eyes before he sat back, leaning away from Kaoru. 

That only got an angry grunt from the calligrapher who had somehow made his way silently behind Kojiro without him knowing. Kojiro quite literally jumped when he felt hands wrap about his waist from behind. His eyes flicked open to find a mass of pink hair barely in his peripheral vision.

“Stop whining like a child and suck it up. If only your skills at shutting up were as good as your cock sucking, you’d get a better result.” 

“So mean…” Kojiro whined as he was forced onto his hands and knees by a set of skillful hands behind him. 

“You know I normally don’t like this position you’ve put me in, Kaoru…” Kojiro shuffled, putting the pressure back on his knees. His ass was up and vulnerable, guarded by the layer of clothing. Which was too much for Kaoru’s liking because his hand immediately went to start pulling down his pants. 

“Hey!” Kojiro warned.

Long fingers ghosted over his dick causing Kojiro to shudder out a chuckle. Before his pants and underwear were completely gone and on the floor next to the silk kimono. 

Kojiro’s back was forced into an arch, as one strong hand gently stroked his dick and the other pressed down on the small of his back. He moaned and unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt with his own hand, giving up when the upper part of his torso was forced against the couch, all space between the surface and his body disappearing, his hands trapped underneath himself.

It wasn’t until a breathy moan left Kojiro’s lips. “Kaoru… oh fuck.”

Shit. That’s new. 

Kojiro felt his nails rake through the leather of the couch becoming numb under the weight. He felt the hands on his back and cock leave before they found their way to his ass cheeks and a warm sensation replacing it.

Kojiro knew he was on the larger side, his thighs and ass couldn’t even be fully groped by the man behind him. And if you asked Kaoru, something else was pretty big too. Kojiro smirked at the thought.

But Kojiro’s smirking demeanor quickly disappeared as he felt a warm sensation swipe at his asshole again. “R-Really…? I thought you said you never… ah… eat ass.” He choked out the bare minimum, still keeping the banter going. But there was no response besides a long swipe of Kaoru’s tongue that ran over the inside of his right asscheek. 

“Ah Kaoru… Ah.” 

Breathy pants left Kojiro’s mouth as he squeezed his eyes shut. Kaoru’s tongue still teased the rim of Kojiro’s hole, barely going in with every swipe. The movements were sinful, causing even the biggest man to plea for more. 

Kaoru’s tongue swirled around his puckering asshole, ignoring its wanting clenches. Kojiro’s stubborn whimpering and slight pushing back for more friction was bothering him. The man wasn’t asking, he wasn’t begging for more like his body was. Kaoru always thought he was a stubborn prick.

Kaoru growled as he bit and sucked a large mark onto the larger man’s thick ass, a loud moan finally leaving Kojiro’s lips. “You’re s-such an ass… While we’re fucking, skating… you always piss me off. You’re so talkative during races yet you get so quiet for me. Are you really that stubborn? Or are you scared?” 

Kaoru’s golden eyes raked over the man’s tanned body. He saw a twitch of pleasure in the man’s tanned shoulder blades at his words. “Ah so that’s it… you’re scared. You’re scared that if you like this, I’ll finally have a reason to bend you over like how you rail me. I’ll finally have a way to make you moan for my dick. How you want it deeper. How you want it harder. More. More. Like a worthless show dog whose only job is to look pretty for sightseers. No… Fuck that. This is for eyes only.” 

“Fuck… I want...” Kojiro’s legs trembled as he pushed back, moans finally falling freely from his puffy lips. A loud crack rang through the small loft once again. This time Kojiro’s ass stung. 

Kojiro mewled as long fingers dug into his scalp again pulling his head back by his hair. 

“Tell me. What do you want Kojiro…?” 

Honestly, he didn’t know how to answer that. He just gasped out an answer and squeezed his eyes shut, “Y-You… Your mouth… Your d-dick… your— ah! Something please!” 

Kaoru hummed as he traced the defined tanned muscles of Kojiro’s shoulder blades and back. “For being late and forgetting I don’t want to hear a single snarky comment out of you, you understand? You’re going to be good for me right? You’re going to do as I say? Answer me Kojiro!” 

This wasn’t what Kojiro had in mind but it was better than being silent.

Kojiro whimpered as Kaoru did one harsh swat to the back of his thighs before the pain was replaced with soft kisses. “I will, I will! Mmmmm…Yes I understand…”

Kaoru continued to place light kisses on the back of Kojiro’s shaking thighs. It was always such a feat. To get such a large man with the ability to draw a crowd with just a smile on his knees and trembling. Kaoru nipped at the inside of his thigh, “Then take what you receive and be grateful.” 

Kaoru grabbed a hold of the larger man’s ass, spreading it to get a better look at the pink ring of muscle. He blew a soft stream of air towards it causing Kojiro to gasp and the muscle to clench, concluding his theory. 

The ‘first’ swipe of his tongue was experimental, Kojiro’s moans being the result. Kaoru smirked as he continued to prod the other’s hole with his tongue, soft whimpers leaving the other’s open lips.

Kaoru prodded deeper with shameless growls till the ring of muscle was slick enough to slip into. He sucked lewdly, drawing back out to trace the rim with his tongue. Each movement was pleasurable enough to send Kojiro spiraling farther down, moaning louder and louder. 

“Kaoru… M-More! Damnit!” Kojiro hissed as he tried to hold the pure want back in his wavering voice. His hips involuntarily pushed against the pleasure and his nails dug into the leather, the sounds mixing with Kojiro’s lovely moans. Damnit his couch… Ah, that was definitely going to have to be fixed later.

Kojiro felt a stinging sensation on the back of his thighs, Kaoru had hit him again. It wasn’t hard like that last few times, just enough to make sure Kojiro watches his tone. 

“Ah, Kaoru!” Kojiro sharply exhaled as the calligrapher started to thrust his tongue in and out of his hole. Soon enough the feeling disappeared. 

“So greedy… Your hole clenching on nothing… B-Begging from just my tongue. You don’t get this treatment often, right? Ya muscle-brain. Too stubborn to ask.” A sigh left Kaoru’s lips by the end of the sentence, it was an endearing one, not one out of annoyance. Generally, Kojiro never did ask for anything as a matter of fact. 

A soft whimper left Kojiro’s lips, leaning into the soft touches of Kaoru’s fingertips as they brushed the hair out of the large man’s face. 

Kaoru chuckled and gently placed kisses along the tanned skin of Kojiro’s neck and shoulders. “You’re doing so good Kojiro…” He continued whispering soft praises and other words of affection just to calm him down a bit. They had a pact to leave no marks in visible places for it could cause an uproar especially if both of them showed up with marks. Their fans were like bloodhounds for any smidge of content.

‘Joe’ was meant to be pretty. To show off his pristine body for his adoring fans, challengers, and the media. It was a part of his charm. So bruises and bite marks would be a no-go. While 'Cherry’ mainly was covered, he still had to take in risk factors.

“You’re so pretty Kojiro… And so good, now why don’t you flip over for me…” Kaoru continued to whisper sweet things against Kojiro’s neck.

Kojiro could hardly think straight on his own but the words that Kaoru demanded sunk into his brain like a line of code. He quickly flipped over onto his back, his eyes on Kaoru the entire time. 

“Good boy, Kojiro. Yeah… Good boy.” Kaoru ran his long fingers across the other’s perked nipples. “I haven’t even touched you here and they're already so hard… All for me?” 

Kojiro whimpered as his mouth opened to speak, wanting to add something like ‘y'know what else hasn’t been touched?’ But he couldn’t speak. His dick was throbbing now, every action, thought, and word causing him to spiral even closer to the edge. 

“Y-Yeah…” Kojiro tried to form a full sentence but it was quickly shot down when nimble fingers entered his mouth. Kojiro choked like his throat hadn’t already been used before he closed his lips around the two fingers. 

“Suck well or that dick of yours is not going to get the chance of release today.” Kaoru chuckled as Kojiro sucked on his finger. And he did indeed suck well. Sadly, saliva alone was not enough to take Kojiro’s cock so the older male quickly retracted his fingers and quickly got up without a word. 

And the mewl that left Kojiro’s lips was pitiful. It even made Kaoru turn his head. The chef was looking back at him, eyes glazed and hair a mess. His mouth was open, the creases of his puffy lips glistened with drool. His back was arched and his nipples were perked in the air, matching the state of his dick too. It was a lovely sight, but Kaoru was on a mission. 

Kaoru left the room completely and Kojiro let out a defeated sigh. The man that left didn’t even say a word to him! But all of his questions were quickly answered when the seemingly quiet man, other than the seemingly dominant words and soft praises just to make sure Kojiro is ok with continuing, came back with a bottle in his hand. It was definitely lube. 

Kojiro hummed as Kaoru basically pounced on to him, their lips locking in a forceful kiss. He found his hands wandering up the other’s pale back, gripping onto his shoulders. 

Kaoru smiled into the kiss, it becoming less forceful by the minute before he broke it off. He sat up and straddled Kojiro’s wide thighs while wrapping his hand around his thick cock, which made Kojiro let out a deafening yelp. 

Kaoru cooed soft praises as he rubbed his thumb over the red tip that was leaking in pure salty beads of precum. Kojiro clenched his eyes shut, his arm now draping over his face, his eyes squeezed shut, and his mouth opens drawing out long moans. “F-Fuck Kaoru… Ah… I’m s-so close… Shit!” 

Kojiro was thrusting unevenly into Kaoru’s also uneven strokes. His moans of pleasure egged Kaoru on, even more, the bottle cap snapping open. 

Kaoru chuckled when he started to pour a sizable amount of lube on his fingers, some of it falling off and onto Kojiro’s pelvic muscle. Which caused the man under him to twitch under the cold new feeling. 

Kojiro whined as the cold liquid continued to drop onto his stomach. “It's ok, sweetheart… What do you want?” Kaoru caressed the other’s hips with his cleaner hand, just the touch alone caused a shiver to go down Kojiro’s spine.

Kojiro tried to speak but his mouth and throat were dry. Wanting to answer, he just squirmed and moved his hips up against the body on top of him, whimpers of want were the only thing leaving his lips. 

“Ok, ok, patience, Kojiro. Patience, you never are so why am I surprised?” Kaoru chuckled and ran his fingers across the chef’s jaw. Ignoring Kaoru’s passive-aggressive caresses, his rough actions, and his harsh words he was being relatively nicer now. Not wanting to hurt Kojiro, Kaoru continued to caress his body. “Relax Kojiro… I’m in charge, you don’t have to do anything…” 

A seemingly possessive hand pushed down on Kojiro’s washboard abs, using it as leverage so that the Calligrapher could get on his hands and knees over his rival. It wasn’t till the hand that Kaoru lubed up reached behind himself. 

He hissed when the cold substance teased the rim of his own ass before skipping a slick finger in, slowly stretching the muscle. Kaoru normally didn’t even consider the actions that he was performing tonight. But Kojiro made him do unthinkable things. Almost like… 

“Fuck… Fuck Kaoru…” Kojiro gasped watching the actions of the older. His Adam’s apple bob while he was panting. Kojiro never got this worked up from the bare minimum that has happened tonight. But Kaoru… 

“Ah!” Speaking of, the man was now shaking above him, he must’ve added one or two more in the span of Kojiro’s racing thoughts. His blood ran hot as Kaoru connected their lips into a passionate kiss. Kojiro bit softly down onto Kaoru’s thin bottom lip, only to be overpowered once again by the calligrapher's harsh tongue. He felt the other’s tongue on his. It was like a sign of power. 

Kojiro knew his place when he was with Kaoru. Like a puppy, he was willing to do anything the other asked. And it was even more visible when a hand wrapped gently around his neck. The fingers were still wet and slick with lube but that discomfort didn’t stop the whimper that left his mouth. 

Kaoru chuckled, he really liked that sound. A smirk built on his lips, he’d have to research safe breathplay later but for now, his hand rested on the larger man’s throat. “You’re doing so good… I think you deserve a reward don’t you think?”

Kojiro immediately responded with a moan and a diligent nod. 

“Mmm, you’re going to be good and let me ride this dick of yours right? You’re going to treat me right? You’ve lasted so long… Longer than normal, such a good boy…” Kaoru’s hands traveled down to Kojiro’s girth, once again stroking unevenly and lustfully. He watched as streams of precum ran down his hand. 

The longer he watched Kojiro tremble and mewl under his touch the closer Kaoru got to release as well. It was now or never. He quickly shifted onto his knees so that he was towering over the green-haired male, his long fingers still wrapped around his dick using the remaining lube on his hand to slick up the shaft. He added more lube to his hand and started to stroke and smooth the lube around the other. Moans and whimpers becoming even louder, more sensitive. 

Kaoru whispered soft praises once again before he angled himself over Kojiro’s dick. He carefully exhaled when he sank down so that the tip had just entered the ring of muscle. A sharp exhale left both of them. Messy pink hair was flung out of his face as he sunk down slightly more, getting used to the stretch. It always burns but the both of them absolutely crave that burn. Kaoru hissed out a moan when he sank down fully. 

Kojiro came almost immediately. Spilling over with a silent scream, his mouth open, face red, body trembling. A croaked-out moan left his mouth when he finished painting the insides of Kaoru’s walls. 

That did not stop Kaoru from rubbing Kojiro’s nipples as he lifted himself and sunk down vigorously, going at a pace that was suitable for his own pleasure. 

Kaoru chuckled as Kojiro squirmed and mewled with every movement that he made with his hips. The younger eyes were fluttering to stay open in pure overstimulation. It wasn’t till one fast moment. 

Kaoru sank down quickly, hitting his prostate deep on. He came immediately all over Kojiro’s chest and abs, his vision blurring with gold and black spots, a shiver of heat racked through his body, and a loud moan of pleasure left his lips. His head rolled back and his back arched, gasps leaving both of them. 

“Fuck…” Kaoru leaned forward and got off of Kojiro’s overstimulated cock. He trapped the other between his forearms, his fingers gently running through green hair. Their foreheads touched, sticking with sweat. Panting. Their lips were so close… 

“I think I love you.” 

“What?”

Silence fell through the loft, even the sensual bass of Kaoru’s dirty playlist was drowned out by the pure silence. 

“I’m sorry the blood is just to my head. I know we can’t. Fuck we already tried that didn’t work out anyway—“

“I love you too Kaoru.” 

Kaoru gasped when those words left Kojiro’s lips. His eyes locked onto Kojiro’s dark ones. God, he looked so good. His green hair sprawled out under him and messy, his eyes glazed, his entire face flushed, lips parted, drool pulling. 

“Fuck oh god, I really love you Kojiro.” Kaoru's head slumped to Kojiro’s chest, his nails digging into the tanned skin of his shoulders. He was trying so hard not to even think about love. They both knew they couldn’t. They wouldn’t last. Kaoru knew that. 

Kojiro ran his shaking hand through pink hair. “Kaoru… I…” 

A silence ran through the air again. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Kaoru interrupted immediately trying to stop the next words that were coming out of Kojiro’s mouth. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day Kaoru.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I am extremely sorry about any typos or grammar mistakes, I did not proofread! - please correct me if I’m wrong about anything. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! This was so much fun to write and I really didn't mean to get all sad at the end there but it's ok right!? Any comments or kudos would be absolutely lovely! Happy (very late) Valentine's Day~ 💖✨


End file.
